


i went for a walk with my cassette tape

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot, that's all i can really describe it as, this is kind of like a 'meet the parents' situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: The good old days of radios and cassette tapes.





	

Pearl had acquired a phone and managed to dial the strange code the mysterious woman, Sandra, had given her. She agreed to go on a date, which sounded nice. She wasn't fond of human food but a day to look at dates together sounded interesting.

She had to help out Greg with his van again and was looking to see what was wrong with the engine when she heard a voice ask, "Ready for our date?"

Being covered in oil wasn't the most romantic thing but it was fine. A little stains on her projected body of light would go away easily.

"Um, yes! If you may excuse me, please engage in conversation with this man, Greg Universe, while I clean up."

Sandra's expression turned to one of excitement and she turned to Greg.

"You're Greg Universe?"

"Um, yes, nice to meet you-"

"Oh, my dad used to play your music for me when I was a kid! I was so excited when he got me a Walkman and some of your music so I could listen to it whenever I wanted."

"Oh, really? Wow, that was a long time ago..."

Pearl had to hide her grin as she ducked around the van to clean off the oil. Perhaps she could listen to some of Greg's old music so she could also have a spirited talk of old human technology.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my generation (CDs and VHS hey) but I suddenly got really nostalgic about music I listened to as a kid. If we get a name for Mystery Girl, I'll change the name accordingly.


End file.
